She Purred While I Grrred
by Dinora
Summary: Tsukihi is home alone when a strange visitor comes by. What do the two get up to on a hot summer day? (Takes a different place from my other Bakemonogatari fic)


**_I WANTED TO INDULGE MYSELF DON'T LOOK AT ME I REALLY LIKE THIS SHIP._**

 **She Purred While I Grrred**

A knock at the door. Tsukihi turned her head and waited, to make sure it was an actual knock. Another knock.

Didn't they know that there was a doorbell? Ah. There it was.

She pondered if she should let in whoever was knocking and ringing. She wasn't expecting anyone and everyone else was out doing his or her own thing.

It couldn't have been Naa-chan…hmm…now her curiosity was piqued. She got up quickly, feeling a bit dizzy from sitting for so long, and made her way to the door. She peeked through the eyehole (hee, eyehole) and noticed someone looking back already. "Ah."

It was her older brother's friend, that strange woman that Karen-chan was also infatuated with. Why was she here? Tsukihi sighed quietly since she knew she couldn't chase her away.

She opened the door anyway. "What do you want?" She asked flatly, not wanting to waste time with pleasantries.

Suruga smiled and laughed. "Haha, you're just like what Araragi-sempai described!"

"And what would that be?" Tsukihi growled, regretting ever opening the door.

Suruga kept smiling. "Good things, good things. You have a great older brother."

"…so what do you want?" Certainly Tsukihi was not overjoyed at the fact that her brother would talk about her in such a positive way. Certainly not.

"Can I come in? Its kinda hot." She asked, somewhat meekly, rubbing her forehead that was wet, as if trying to prove it. Tsukihi simply opened the door wider and walked back to the couch. "Go ahead." She walked in as well, taking off her shoes. Tsukihi sat down once more. Certainly she had already been here before and knew where everything was.

She sat back at her spot, relaxing and hoping that she didn't have to stay long. Suruga simply walked around, looking at the interior of the living room. A little bit interested, Tsukihi decided to indulge in the strange girl. "Are you waiting for Onii-chan or Karen-chan?"

Suruga turned around by leaning backwards with another grin on her face. "Your brother. I wanted to surprise him."

Of course. Of course she would. Suruga Kanbaru was that type of woman. "I see. Well, you can go wait in his room, I suppose." She spoke, wriggling her toes.

"Hmm, all I'd ever seen in this house is the entrance, this room and Sempai's room." Kanbaru replied, walking around looking at all of the picture frames, closely approaching Tsukihi. "Could you give me a tour? It feels like Sempai might take a while before he comes back."

Tsukihi scowled without thinking. "It's just a house. A normal house."

Kanbaru pouted. "Aw, don't look so mad. It looks like you're bored as well."

Tsukihi huffed and drew her knees to her chest. "I'm not bored."

The other girl came closer and soon sat next to her on the bed. "Okay then, I understand. But you really do like to spend your time indoors, don't you? Unlike Karen-chan." Tsukihi shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with that. Everyone likes to spend their time in different ways."

Kanbaru grinned, that unpleasant smile, once again. "Ehh, so what do you do? All alone in the house? No one else to see you?"

Tsukihi blushed in spite of herself. "I don't know what you mean. I'm not such a crude person to do something that other people shouldn't see." She scooted away from Kanbaru, unfortunately, the other girl scooted closer to her.

"Hmm? Is that so? Or would you rather people did see you? Whatever it is you're doing?" Kanbaru pressed.

Gaaaaaah! Tsukihi hated this! This, this, this oppressive and constant barrage of questions! Who wanted to know what someone did in his or her own home? Huh? You would have to be really bored or have ulterior motives!

"I like to lounge! Alright?! I like to laze about and do nothing! Does that answer your question? Huh?!" Tsukihi blew up, wishing that she didn't have to get so riled up. Kanbaru simply started laughing again. "Ah, you're so funny, Tsukihi-chan! I love petulant girls!"

Tsukihi hissed and got up. "I'm not a meathead like you! Wasting my days away exercising and doing strenuous activities! Like Karen-chan!" Kanbaru got up as well. "Aww, don't get so mad, I just wanted to make you feel more relaxed. Its no good to be so uptight all the time."

Tsukihi growled and took a step back. She was getting too close to her. "I'm only uptight because of people like you never giving me any rest! Do you enjoy tormenting me when I'm trying to have some time for myself? I'm leaving. Feel free to stay down here and wait for my brother!"

She turned to go up stairs but was stopped suddenly when arms enveloped around her waist and she was picked up promptly.

"Wah! What are you doing?! Put me down!" Tsukihi screamed, trying to flail about. Kanbaru laughed that annoying laugh again. "Tsukihi-chan, you should really learn how to relax and take a break. Isn't it boring being by yourself?"

"Don't call me Tsukihi-chan." The younger girl scowled, not wanting to fight back anymore. Suruga was probably stronger than Karen, who was stronger than Onii-chan, who was stronger than most people. She might as well just go along with whatever Suruga had in mind.

"…you calmed down quickly." Suruga quipped as she began to walk towards the stairs. "And you're so light! Are you eating enough?!"

Tsukihi groaned. "I am, excuse you. Did you want to go on that tour now?"

"Sure!" Kanbaru smiled widely, swinging her around to and fro. Tsukihi sighed. "You can put me down, now…"

Kanbaru shook her head too eagerly. "I'll think of it as weight training!"

"Karen says that too…"

Before ascending the stairs, Kanbaru changed her hold on Tsukihi to a bridal carry. Although she wished that it wasn't Kanbaru carrying her that way. Someone should only be bridal carried by their one true love, something that Tsukihi firmly believed in. They went up the stairs as Kanbaru hummed some song that was vaguely familiar. They made their way to the second floor, walking down the short hallway. "Where's your room?" Tsukihi turned to look at her. "Don't you want to see Karen-chan's room first?"

"I feel like I don't know you enough! If I'm going to have Araragi-sempai be my master, I must be acquainted as well his family members. Especially his young sisters!" Kanbaru explained, now setting Tsukihi back on her feet. Tsukihi adjusted her yukata and let out a breath. "…Fine, fine, if it'll calm you down."

They entered her room and Tsukihi turned on the lights. They didn't do much. She preferred her room to be dimmed, a great contrast to her brother's absurdly bright room. Her room didn't have much, save for the spiral staircase that led to her bed.

"Wah, what a cute room! Its like a cubbyhole! And its really clean!" Kanbaru loudly announced, wandering here and there. Tsukihi sat on the stairs, watching her walk about. "Its not that interesting, honestly."

"IS THAT YOUR BED?!" Kanbaru screamed, completely ignoring her and starting to walk up the stairs. "Yes, hey, wait, what are you—"

She chased Kanbaru up the stairs. It was too late, however: she was already reclining in the bed. "Ahhhh, what a comfy bed. It smells great too! Do you like to sleep up high? I would probably roll out of the bed. And you have such a nice view, too, why cover the windows?"

Tsukihi sighed and sat on the bed, too exhausted to chase her away. "I don't like it when things are too bright."

"I see, I see." Kanbaru replied, once again stretching, her body sprawled all over the place. Tsukihi took note of her attire—despite all of her exertion, she wasn't sweating much, her clothes clean from any moisture. The black spats her brother was secretly fond of. And a sporty top that showed, yes, this was a young, healthy, energetic woman.

"Are you admiring my body, Tsukihi-chan?" Kanbaru murmured, stretching her body once more.

"I was simply thinking that you must have to do a lot to keep that form of yours." Tsukihi flatly replied.

"Well, then, may I do the same?"

"…I suppose so."

Perhaps it was the dimmed room. The quietness of the entire house. The scent and warmth of her own bed, but she felt very comfortable with whatever anyone said. Kanbaru moved closer to her but only her eyes seemed to touch her skin. How they gazed over her own form. Especially her legs, no, her thighs. From the way Tsukihi was sitting, her yukata was pulled up just so that you can see more of her own legs. She didn't want to fix it however, since Kanbaru would do doubt call her out on it.

Tsukihi felt her yukata slip past her shoulder. She stayed as still as possible.

Kanbaru looked…much like how a cat would look at their prey. Unlike her own brother, who once looked at her naked body mostly because he was looking for scars. A normal, almost technical scan. Or how her male classmates looked at her. Imagining. Kanbaru, on the other hand, was drinking, eating in every sight that her body had to offer.

It…was exciting to say the least. Even though it was comfortably warm in her own room, Tsukihi could feel sweat beginning to form on various parts of her body.

Although, it wasn't as if she wanted Kanbaru to stop.

"…Tsukihi, you have a very slender body, don't you?" Kanbaru mused, breaking the silence. She moved closer to her. "And such a pale complexion!"

"…I'm not sure if you meant that as a compliment." Tsukihi replied, feeling the spell from before slowly evaporate, her heart calming down as well.

"I do." Kanbaru stated in a calm manner dissonant from her usual self.

"Are you done yet? I don't think it took me this long." Tsukihi murmured, feeling sleepy. Kanbaru looked back at her then back to her legs. "Hmm…I don't think I'm satisfied yet."

"Huh?"

Kanbaru grabbed her wrist and brought it to her face. "I didn't know one could have such thin wrists. How can you pick up anything?"

"How dare you insult my physical capabilities? I can pick up many things without feeling overwhelmed!" Even though Tsukihi was adamant, she herself could not get out of Kanbaru's grip. She could feel the raw strength from Kanbaru's single grasp. Did it frighten her? A little bit. Did it…make her feel excited? Yes. She would pretend to not like it but go along with Kanbaru.

If anyone asked, hopefully not, she would simply say that a hostess is required to do what they can for their host.

Kanbaru moved on to her shoulder, her fingers lightly tracing along towards her neck. "And such small shoulders as well."

"Are you just going to keep commenting on how small and weak-looking I am? Because it's making me depressed." Tsukihi lamented, feeling playful as well.

"Well, you know, I've always been in sports and the such, and I've only ever been in the presence of fellow athletes. So its very surprising to see someone like you."

"Is your school full of meatheads as well?"

Kanbaru let out a loud laugh. "Ah, Tsukihi-chan."

It was a small pleasure to see her laugh from a small joke. As if reading her mind, Kanbaru moved closer again and starting stroking Tsukihi's hair. "Your hair as well – it's not troublesome, is it?"

Tsukihi shook her head, not trusting her voice.

"Your brother once gave me a haircut. You should ask him if you ever feel like cutting your hair." Kanbaru mused, her hands making their way to the ends of her hair. Tsukihi took a breath. "Well, if I ever want to, I'll ask him."

"Right, right." Kanbaru commented, finishing stroking her hair.

She plopped backwards. "I'm done with my inspection!"

Tsukihi put the sleeve back on her shoulder. "Did you do that to Onii-chan and Karen-chan as well?"

Kanbaru grinned unpleasantly once more. "Are you jealous?"

"I'm sure the both of them enjoyed it."

"You as well?"

Tsukihi shifted uncomfortably. "…no."

"Then you should've said something."

"I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Why would I be disappointed?"

Tsukihi paused. What was this back and forth? "…sorry, that was rude of me, I don't know what would make you disappointed or not disappointed."

Kanbaru rubbed her chin. "Hmm…what would make me disappointed, what would make me disappointed…" She put a finger in the air triumphantly, like a character from a manga discovering their secret power for the first time. "What would make me disappointed is! Is! Is!"

She puffed up her chest. "Not being able to see you naked."

Tsukihi sighed. She expected this. "Out of the question."

"But you're so cute, Tsukihi-chan!"

"Only certain people can see me naked."

"Your siblings? Your family? Your friends?"

"Friends should not see you naked!"

"What if it was friends of the same gender?"

Tsukihi didn't think of that. Naa-chan has, HAD certainly see her naked as well, as did she. So that was normal. Like going on a trip to the public bathhouse. Wait, wait, wait, this is just what Kanbaru wants!

"It's okay…in certain situations…"

"What about this situation?"

"Why do you want to see me naked anyway? I won't let you touch anything."

"Who said I wanted to touch anything? Huh? Tsukihi-chan?"

Gaaaah, she caught her! She caught her!

"You were touching me earlier. You can't tell me you weren't satisfied with just that, were you?" Tsukihi mumbled.

"Mmm, you're right, I wasn't satisfied. However…" Kanbaru replied, as she slowly crawled towards Tsukihi, her face mere inches away. "…if you're talking about full satisfaction, I would want more than just, 'touching'". She played with Tsukihi's bangs then. "I wonder if would you be okay with that?"

Tsukihi gulped. "Well, you would have to be more specific. Then I would answer you." Kanbaru crept even more closer. "Are you sure Tsukihi-chan? Or aren't you the one that wants 'more'?"

GAHHH, SHE DEFINITELY CAUGHT HER!

It was hard to deny Kanbaru's charm. Her body. Her blunt nature. It was everything that Tsukihi herself despised in a person, but with Kanbaru, it seemed…acceptable. She realized why her sister Karen was so invested in Kanbaru as well.

Ah. How strange. It felt like sharing a secret.

"I…do want more." Tsukihi finally said, her chest finally relaxing. "I'm not satisfied either."

Kanbaru kept staring at her and still used that same teasing tone. "I thought you were dating someone already. A boy, at that."

"My relationship with him is temporary. Its not something I'm fully dedicated to." Tsukihi firmly stated.

"Aw, I feel bad for him. On the other hand, not so much. He's missing out on a lot." Kanbaru whispered, her hand stroking Tsukihi's calf now.

Tsukihi's breath hitched a bit at the touch. "Mm, I guess." She quickly whispered, her attention now focused on how Kanbaru's hand felt on her flesh. Her hand was rough and calloused, no doubt due to years of sports. Training. A rough hand that was incredibly gentle in touching her. As if she was something fragile.

"Such soft legs." Kanbaru murmured, her other hand now stroking Tsukihi's lonely leg. Her other hand, tightly wrapped in bandages, felt worn and rough as well, lightly scratching against her skin.

"Thank you." Tsukihi murmured back, wanting to be polite.

Kanbaru's bare hand moved to her shoulder then, revealing the bare skin as she pushed back the yukata cloth. The other girl leaned closer as she slowly pushed Tsukihi towards the bed until she was lying on her back. Tsukihi wondered why Kanbaru was breathing so heavily, until she realized it was her own breath that was haggard and quick.

Kanbaru chuckled warmly. "You really are cute, Tsukihi-chan."

Her bandaged hand grasped her thigh, lifting up her leg and the other until both were now flat on the bed. Such careful movements.

Kanbaru now focused on Tsukihi's yukata, her hands going behind her back and tugging at the obi belt. It was a bit difficult, Tsukihi could tell, so she leaned forward. "Do you know how to untie it?" She asked, feeling lively as well.

Kanbaru blushed, unexpectedly. "Well, no, this is my first time."

Tsukihi smiled and started untying her obi herself. "Its easier than a kimono, that's for sure." Once untied, Kanbaru took it and moved it to the side. "I see."

Tsukihi wondered if Kanbaru could hear her heartbeat. It seemed to beat fast, louder as the other girl's hands were finally moving towards her yukata. A single movement and her skin would be bare. Everything would be on display.

Gentle, gently, every so slowly, Kanbaru pulled back the cloth. Was it because she was trying to be gentle for her? Or was she trying to restrain herself? Tsukihi certainly didn't mind if Kanbaru was more…rough with her. She didn't know how to state it though, without sounding too eager.

Kanbaru's eyes were narrowed, focusing entirely on Tsukihi's form. Tsukihi could feel her stomach quickly fluttering, especially around her lower stomach. Kanbaru spoke up, noticing it as well. "Are you alright Tsukihi-chan?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine."

"Is…this your first time?"

"I don't want to answer that." Tsukihi pouted. Kanbaru laughed. "Its alright if it is, I can't help but feel like I'm stealing something from you, especially by someone like me." She said, her eyes wandering around the room.

Tsukihi seized Kanbaru's chin then, making sure the other girl was looking into her eyes as well. "I'm giving it to you. There's a difference."

Kanbaru stopped suddenly. Then she moved closer to Tsukihi and lightly kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks."

Tsukihi hummed them. "You're welcome. And you needn't be so slow and gentle. I'm actually pretty tough."

Kanbaru laughed again. She was just as nervous too, Tsukihi thought, feeling more comfortable now. "If you say so, Tsukihi-chan. But if there's something you don't like, just tell me."

"I think it's a little too late for that already." Tsukihi joked.

"Just trying to be courteous." Kanbaru pouted. "But if you say so."

She then lowered her head towards Tsukihi's chest and laid against her, positioned between her breasts. Tsukihi's heart beat sped up in response. Kanbaru turned to face her. "It makes me giddy that your heart will beat so fast for me."

"What about yours?"

Kanbaru quickly took her shirt off and crawled over towards Tsukihi until own chest was directly in front of her. She already knew Kanbaru had a…generous figure, but she didn't expect them to be so…BIG.

"Go ahead!"

So Tsukihi did. It was a little hard but she managed, and she heard Kanbaru's, loud and clear, much like herself. She laid back down and smiled. "It feels like its about to jump out."

"It does." Kanbaru sighed, lowering herself again, stroking Tsukihi's hair as she lightly kissed her ear, cheek, everywhere else save for her mouth. Tsukihi found her own hands wandering as well and started to as well, enjoying the light kisses. She found herself tracing muscles on Kanbaru's back and arms – some areas were rougher, smoother; scars. Curious, she touched her hair as well – it was soft and choppy, and the hair near her ears was fuzzy.

Kanbaru turned her attention towards Tsukihi's breasts, squeezing them. Tsukihi whimpered. "Are you okay?!" Kanbaru yelled, immediately stopping. "No, no, I just, my breasts are sensitive. Keep going."

Kanbaru nodded and started squeezing them again. She brought her head closer and Tsukihi watched with fascination as the other girl's lips parted, her tongue coming out wet and obscene, landing on her nipple. Kanbaru licked all over, sucking, then started to bite. Softly at first. Until Tsukihi started grabbing at her hair.

She took note and started biting, tugging at her breasts, pain, delightful pain shooting upwards into her head. It felt incredibly obscene, a word she would no doubt use a lot tonight, and yet she couldn't get enough of it. She wouldn't mind Kanbaru marking her. She gasped and moaned at each bite, her sensitive area growing tender, as her breasts became red.

Maybe Kanbaru could finally give her a scar.

She tugged at Kanbaru's hair, shoulders, anything she could grab at as it intensified, as her hips unconsciously began to buckle and move towards Kanbaru as well. Kanbaru looked up, her cheeks flushed and eyes hazy. "Getting close already?" She whispered, not taking her eyes off of Tsukihi as she carefully took a nipple into her teeth and pulled.

"Hhngh!" Tsukihi groaned, feeling moisture and heat grow in her nether regions. "Kan-Kan-Kanbaru!"

She nodded and moved downwards.

Kanbaru began to push Tsukihi's legs away, providing enough space for her to put her head in between. In the heat of the moment, she hadn't taken off her panties yet, Tsukihi noticed. Kanbaru looked transfixed for a moment until Tsukihi whined. As she put her hands on the edges of her underwear, Tsukihi lifted up her legs to help. As they went over her knees she noticed the slickness and something dripping. Some of it landed on Kanbaru's thigh.

Once again, Kanbaru placed her clothes nearby on the bed with care. With Tsukihi's legs still in the air, she started to lick at her ankles, her calves, until she reached her thighs. She stopped then and looked at her, her chest heaving. "Tsukihi-chan, can you sit up?" She asked hesitantly.

Tsukihi nodded and sat up; not realizing her body was trembling. Each movement seemed to add to her already sensitive core, but it turned out she didn't need to move much. Kanbaru knelt and took her into her arms and soon Tsukihi was sitting on her thighs. She suddenly felt self-conscious, aware that she was…dripping.

"Suh, Sorry." She mumbled. Kanbaru nuzzled her neck and kissed her on the forehead. "You're fine. Put your arms around me."

No sooner did she do that, Kanbaru's bare hand crawled down to her thighs as the bandaged hand securely wrapped itself around her back. She felt something touch her belly, then below that, until she felt a finger touch her core.

Finally.

It felt warm, like something melting into her, but still foreign enough to be registered. Lost in pleasure, she began to grind towards it. The lone finger became a palm and was easier to grind into. She leaned against Kanbaru, panting.

Then the palm disappeared. Tsukihi whined again and started scratching at Kanbaru's back since she wasn't allowing her to touch herself. Kanbaru begin to pant as well and it seemed like she wanted to indulge her. But, Tsukihi realized, she wants me to work for it.

She relaxed her hips and tried to ignore the aching in her core. She sank towards Kanbaru's knees and as they made contact, her core began to heat up once more, threatening to tear her apart if she didn't find more. She started to grind again, more fiercely now that it was something solid.

To think she was embarrassed about getting her fluids on Kanbaru. She was getting it everywhere now, Kanbaru's thigh wet with it. Tsukihi breathed more heavily and hugged Kanbaru with what strength she had. "Good, good." Kanbaru whispered and Tsukihi felt something wet touch her face. Pulling her head back, she was now facing Kanbaru. She blushed even though her own face was already red.

"No, no, no, please, ah, don't look at me." Tsukihi didn't slow down her grinding but knew she probably had an obscene look on her face right now. Kanbaru simply smiled and kissed her. "You look adorable." She began to kiss her lips, finally, finally, and Tsukihi's grinding quickened. Kanbaru's finger opened her mouth further and Tsukihi could feel the otehr girl suck on her gums and explore her mouth. It was too much.

She came and kept going, her heightened sensitivity adding to the high. It was hot, so hot, as if flames were licking all over her body. Even though she was burning, she continued. Then, like a welcome wave of coolness, Kanbaru pulled her back. Tsukihi couldn't help but whimper as they were separated.

Kanbaru answered by laying her on the bed again and started to lap at Tsukihi's thighs. Tsukihi moaned. It was all over her. Like melting cream. But Tsukihi wanted her closer, to touch, to enter her core. Herself. She grasped Kanbaru's head and pushed it towards herself. Kanbaru let out a laugh. "Okay, okay Tsukihi."

The bandaged hand wove upwards and found Tsukihi's hand and held it, putting it towards the side. Tsukihi held it tight.

When Kanbaru's tongue touched the folds of herself, Tsukihi groaned. Kanbaru just loved to tease her, her tongue darting too and fro. But she knew, if she was patient, it would be all right. Kanbaru would take care of her.

Soon, her tongue was lapping at her clit and she began to grind again, this time, slower, so as to enjoy it more. Kanbaru's other hand pushed away her leg, opening more of her. Tsukihi gasped and writhed as a finger, then another, entered her. They stroked at a constant pace as Kanbaru continued to lick.

Tsukihi found she couldn't move her body anymore. She could only feel a creeping wave of heat and pleasure start from her core then towards her head. Growing, growing, ever more closer. "Kanbaru!" She cried, feeling it rise steadily. Kanbaru answered by squeezing her hand tightly.

Tsukihi felt her body rise and wouldn't have been surprised if she started to fly. Finally. As it wove over her and enveloped her form, she basked in the heat. Hardly feeling anything else, all she could see was red until she heard someone say her name. It was Kanbaru.

"Are you okay? You, uh, you blacked out for a minute."

"I did?" Tsukihi dazedly replied, remembering where she was.

"Yeah. I mean, I know I'm good, but I didn't know I was THAT good." Kanbaru hurriedly explained, a huge blush on her face, her hands waving about.

"You were amazing." Tsukihi whispered, smiling. Her hands relaxed, releasing their grip on the bed and rose up to touch Kanbaru's face. She still blushed and seemed to try to concentrate on Tsukihi's eyes.

Tsukihi cocked her head and smiled, feeling the blush on her face as well.

"Again? Please?"

Kanbaru's entire face turned red. "Well, since you asked so nicely…"

 **THE END**


End file.
